His Jacket
by lynchxmarano
Summary: Austin needs a girl to wear his Varsity basketball jacket to the big game so he doesn't break the tradition at Marino High. Maybe Ally Dawson is just the girl for the job. Auslly one-shot.


**Summary: Austin needs a girl to wear his Varsity basketball jacket to the big game so he doesn't break the tradition at Marino High. Maybe Ally Dawson is just the girl for the job.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Austin & Ally _****or anything recognizable that is mentioned.**

* * *

"It's like a sacred tradition," Dallas tells him. "Everyone who's ever played tonight _has_ to do it, Austin."

Austin rubs his eyes and looks at his teammate. "But I don't have a girlfriend," he replies.

Dallas simply shrugs. "Then find yourself a girlfriend. At least for tonight." With that the brown haired boy leaves Austin alone next to his locker.

He groans.

* * *

Any girl would probably _die _if she was asked by _The Austin Moon himself _to wear his Varsity basketball jacket for him. Some would even die if he even said a word to them.

Yeah, Austin Moon was _that _kind of guy in high school.

But it wasn't his fault that he had killer good looks with a nice athletic body. Not to mention his high intelligence and his kindness. Even if he's a bit of a flirt.

But of course, he was the star point guard for the Marino Manatees Varsity basketball team; without a girlfriend to wear his Varsity jacket for him.

For the seniors on the team, (like Austin himself) every time they would play their rivals, Oak Wood High, the senior players would have their girlfriends (or boyfriends- they don't judge) wear their Varsity basketball jacket.

It would look super cute for the yearbook's sport page- the players with their beloved partners with their arms wrapped firmly around them.

It would be cute if he even _had_ a girlfriend in the first place.

All the girls knew this, and all day have they been trying to grab Austin's attention to be that lucky girl.

Sure, they were hot in his opinion, but not what he was hoping for. He's going to have to figure something out or he's going to ruin Marino High's tradition.

And a star point guard does _not _need that.

* * *

It's second period when he sees her.

She has these brown locks with amber highlights and big brown eyes that made his knees weak. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

What the hell is wrong with him?

How has he never noticed her before? She seems just so perfect and he hasn't even talked to her yet.

So at lunch, he asks some of his friends from the team if they knew who she was.

"Oh, that's Ally Dawson," Dez answers. Oh god even her name is perfect. "She's like this super genius and get's all the A's in almost every class. I don't know much about her though. Why?"

Yeah... why Austin?

"Uh, 'cause I saw her in second hour today and I don't know..." his voice trails off.

Dallas squints his eyes at the blond in front of him. "Aha!" he shouts, pointing a finger at Austin. "You're gonna ask her to be your 'jacket girlfriend' for the night, aren't you?"

Austin just looks at him, his lips pressing together in a thin line. Dammit Dallas.

"I was right!" Dallas shouts again.

"Can you just shut the hell up?" Austin snaps. "And so what? She seems really nice, I want to get to know her so..." god, why is his voice trailing off every time he speaks of her?

"Whatever Austin," Dallas scoffs.

* * *

Austin doesn't believe in fate or destiny or any of that shit, but now he's positive it's happening to him right now.

In fourth period there she is again. Sitting just a few desks away from him. It's like she's so close yet so far away. She's tapping her pencil on her spiral-bound notebook as she pays much attention to the teacher in front.

He _needs_ to talk to her, dammit.

Usually when there is about 7 or so minutes left of class, the teacher gives them time to do their homework with friends. Only if it's to work. But let's be real- does that happen all the time? No way.

Here's his chance. He has to talk to her like right now. It's now or never, Austin, he tells himself. Why is he so nervous to talk to this girl anyways?

He grabs his things and walks over to the empty desk next to her. Austin sits down and leans over, like he's going to talk to her.

Ally feels his presence boring into her side so she turns to look who it is. It's that cute boy that she has two classes with, she analyzes. _Super cute_, she might add.

"Uh, hi," her voice soft and angelic; and Austin thinks he's going to burst.

"Hi there," his voice low and husky. "What's your name?" Okay- small talk. That's good.

"Ally," she replies.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Ally, I'm Austin," he replies, giving her a smile. Oh god that smile.

"So, what brings you over to grace me with your presence, Austin?" she asks him with abrupt sass.

Cute and sass; he already likes her. "I was just wondering," he begins. "Are you goin' to the game tonight? We're playing Oak Wood and it's a big game."

Ally drops her pencil and turns her body towards him. He inwardly gulps. "I don't know," she sighs.

Shit.

"Oh why not?" he whines. "It's gonna be a lot of fun! You should come. 'Ya know, you can cheer me on and stuff." He winks at her. Okay, he guesses he can add a little flirting now.

Ally sighs again, looking at him in his eyes, and his knees go weak again.

"You want me to cheer you on?" she asks. "I guess that can be arranged." Because if he can flirt with her, she can flirt right back with him.

Austin has no idea what the hell's happening, but he smiles widely at her anyways.

"Really? Awesome!" he chimes, making her laugh. Even her freaking laugh is perfect. "So I guess I'll be seeing you tonight?"

Ally grins and nods her head. "See you tonight." Then she turns back to her calculus homework that Austin will now forget to do because all he can think about is Ally.

* * *

It's fifteen minutes before the big game starts when he sees her in the stands, nearest to the court. Out of all the screaming students he manages to pick her out. He doesn't know how he just can.

Austin jogs back to the sidelines to collect his jacket to give to her. He runs to the student section where Ally is seated, wearing a bright yellow shirt, cheering.

"Hey you," he calls to her. She smiles and blushes, and he takes that as a good start.

"Hey you," she says back and his heart does this little flip-flop.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to have the honor of wearing my Varsity jacket this game?" he blurts.

Ally still holds that beautiful smile of hers. "Austin Moon, are you saying that it's _an honor _to be wearing your basketball jacket? Well, don't I feel like a special girl."

"But you are," he blurts out. Okay, where did that one come from?

But he takes it because she's blushing and he caused it.

"I'd love to wear your jacket," she answers, holding her arms out to take it.

Austin's heart does another flip-flop kinda thing when he smiles grows bigger and bigger. He hands her his jacket and watches her put it on. Sure, she's tiny and he's tall so she's practically swimming in it. But she looks cute anyways so it doesn't matter.

"Thank you," she says.

"No, thank you," he winks at her and returns to the court with his teammates.

He's scored a point and game hasn't even started yet.

* * *

Marino High takes another victory against their lifelong rivals, and the stands go insane.

The Yeakbook Comity is here, taking pictures throughout the game and the aftermath. After taking pictures with his teammates as their last game of the season, he dashes over to the stands where Ally is cheering her head. Damn does that girl have spirit.

"Hey you," he greets her.

"Hey you," she responds with a giddy smile. "Oh my god you did such a great job! Who knew you could play basketball like- like LeBron James or something?!" She jumps up from her seat and throws her arms around his torso. Kind of forward but he doesn't mind.

He laughs, and snakes his arms around her shoulders, before letting go to look at her. "Why thank you," he gratefully says.

A few beats pass. Oh screw it, he thought. "So, wanna go out tomorrow night?" Austin asks her, his voice light.

Ally stares at him, then breaks out into a smile. "Sure, why not?" she says with her grin. More of that stupid flip-flopping in his chest is going into overdrive and there's no way to stop it.

Doesn't matter, though. He doesn't want it to stop.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven?" he assures.

"Sure thing," she replies. "Oh wait!" she takes off his Varsity jacket and holds it out to him. "Thanks for letting me wear this, by the way."

Austin shakes his head. "Nah- you keep it for the night. I'll be seeing you tomorrow night anyways, right?" he winks at her, making her heart jump into her throat.

"O-okay," she replies, her heart still in her esophagus causing her to stutter. "I'll see you tomorrow." She leans up at kisses him on the cheek.

Now it's his turn to blush. "Bye Ally," he says, his voice raspy.

"Bye Austin." She sends him a flirty wink. Ally turns her heel and walks out the gym's doors.

Austin watches her walk, smiling to himself.

It's kinda nice seeing that she's wearing his Varsity basketball jacket; that so happens to say 'MOON' on the back.

* * *

**And so there's another one-shot for my lovely readers.**

**Review, favorite, follow.**

**I am taking A&A related requests now, so if you want me to write you a one-shot just PM me or review your ideas. I'd love to hear them! **

**So stay safe and until next time xx**


End file.
